Arlington Heigts
by Eloloo
Summary: Michael réserve une surprise à Sara ... Post série. // Terminé //


L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, Michael se retourna et ouvrit à peine les yeux. Il la distingua, allongée sur le flanc gauche, les cheveux éparpillés sur ses épaules, le visage paisible et la respiration régulière. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, entre l'éveil et une certaine torpeur, appréciant l'agréable chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce.

Hier soir, ils avaient laissé la fenêtre et les volets ouverts, tant il faisait chaud. La température à Chicago ne grimpait jamais au-delà des 20 degrés au mois de juillet, mais cette année, elle atteignait largement les trente degrés à l'ombre.

Ce matin-là, le soleil déversait sa clarté dans la chambre. Dans un rayon de lumière, de minuscules grains de poussières stagnaient dans l'air, les rideaux flottaient légèrement devant la fenêtre et Michael faillit se rendormir, tant il se sentait bien, allongé auprès de Sara, enveloppé par la chaleur du soleil et par celle du corps de la jeune femme tout près du sien.

Il ne sut où il trouva la force de se lever, de s'habiller et d'avaler un rapide petit déjeuner. Il enviait Sara qui avait pris quelques jours de congés et qui pouvait ainsi paresser dans l'appartement, sans subir les effets de la chaleur qui étouffait la ville.

Michael retourna dans la chambre, attrapa sa montre sur sa table de chevet et la passa à son poignet. Sara bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

-Mmm ... Tu pars déjà ? marmonna-t-elle.  
-Malheureusement oui, répondit Michael en s'asseyant près d'elle. J'ai encore une dizaine de minutes pour toi, finit-il avec un sourire.

Sara s'assit sur le lit, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et étouffa un baîllement. Michael se pencha et l'embrassa.

–Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie de rester ici aujourd'hui, soupira-t-il.  
–Penses à moi, je vais rester toute seule, toute la journée ...

La jeune femme se pencha à son tour, posa ses lèvres sur celle de Michael qui ne résista pas à l'envie d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Sara le tira par la cravate et s'allongea pour l'amener au-dessus d'elle. Il soupira de satisfaction et passa sa main droite sous le débardeur de Sara, qui commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il quitta ses lèvres et dévora son cou de baisers, tandis que la jeune femme défit la ceinture de son pantalon. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle commença à le lui retirer que Michael se rendit compte que la situation était en train de déraper.

-Sara ... souffla-t-il. Je dois partir.  
-Je ... je sais, dit-elle, tout en l'emprisonnant un peu plus entre ses cuisses.

Michael saisit à nouveau ses lèvres, prêt à se laisser aller et à oublier le boulot ... Mais il se souvint des trois ou quatre autres fois où il était arrivé en retard au travail, des trois ou quatre fois où son patron l'avait regardé de travers... Alors il arrêta d'embrasser Sara et ancra son regard dans le sien.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Sara. Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé rester.  
-Je sais, Michael. Maintenant vas-y avant que je ne te force à renoncer à partir, conclut la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Michael se releva, réajusta sa chemise, sa cravate et son pantalon, jeta un dernier regard à Sara qui lui envoya un baiser, puis il sortit de la pièce.

* * *

-Marc ? J'ai un service à te demander.

Un des collègues de Michael s'approcha de son bureau et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mike ?

-J'aimerais partir plus tôt, ce soir. Tu pourrais ... m'aider ?

Marc eut un sourire franc.

-Où est-ce que tu vas l'emmener, cette fois ?  
-Hum ... Surprise !

Marc n'était pas dans la société depuis longtemps, un an tout au plus. Il s'était très vite rapproché de Michael, et les deux hommes avaient développé une certaine complicité. Il avait entendu toute sorte de rumeurs au sujet de son ami : il s'était fait incarcéré pour sauver son frère, il avait pris la fuite au Panama ... Mais bien vite, Marc s'était rendu compte que Michael n'était pas celui que l'on décrivait partout. Il fallait le connaître, comprendre son histoire.

-Je te couvre, t'en fais pas vieux.

Il ne demanda rien de plus : il savait Michael réservé et discret, pas le genre qui fanfaronnait partout sur sa vie privée. Cependant, son ami lui avait plusieurs fois parlé de Sara, et il lui arrivait couramment de couvrir Michael pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui un peu plus tôt.

-Merci Marc. Je te revaudrai ça.  
-Tu parles ! C'est rien du tout. Je retourne bosser, Mike. A plus tard.

Le jeune homme quitta le bureau de Michael qui se mit à penser à la surprise qu'il réservait à Sara.

* * *

Elle se sentait comme une adolescente, une adolescente un peu trop impatiente de retrouver son amoureux … Michael l'avait convaincue de prendre deux semaines de congés. Une semaine seulement s'était écoulée, et Sara en avait déjà ras-le-bol de se traîner toute la journée en l'attendant. Elle avait bien essayé de sortir, de faire du shopping, d'aller se promener, à la bibliothèque… Mais à chaque fois, la chaleur l'avait découragée.

Quinze heures. Sara s'empara d'un verre d'eau, le remplit au robinet et l'avala d'une traite. L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, et la jeune femme avait l'impression que ça n'empêchait pas, loin de là, la chaleur de pénétrer dans toutes les pièces. Elle consulta une énième fois la pendule, et décida de prendre une énième douche froide.

* * *

La fin de la journée apporta un peu de fraîcheur à l'air ambiant. Avant de monter dans sa voiture pour rentrer, Michael vérifia dans le coffre s'il n'avait rien oublié, puis s'engouffra dans le véhicule et s'inséra tant bien que mal dans le flot de voitures qui quittait le centre ville. A chaque feu rouge, il pestait intérieurement contre tout ces gens qui rentraient chez eux à la même heure ; au bout d'une demi-heure, il se gara enfin au bas de son appartement, énervé et impatient.

Avant de pousser les portes à doubles battants de l'immeuble, il inspira profondément et chassa tout les événements survenus dans la journée de son esprit : il voulait que cette soirée soit absolument parfaite.

Lorsqu'elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, Sara sortit de sa torpeur, quitta le canapé et éteignit la télévision. Le sommeil qui menaçait à tout instant de s'emparer d'elle l'avait empêché de sentir à quel point l'air s'était rafraîchit. Et lorsqu'elle vit Michael dans l'entrée, c'est avec une énergie nouvelle qu'elle alla l'accueillir.

-J'espère que tu n'as rien préparé pour ce soir, lança Michael en prenant un air faussement soucieux.  
-J'allais justement m'y mettre, sourit Sara.  
-Eh bien, inutile, je t'emmène, ce soir !  
-Ah ! Et où ça ? S'enquit la jeune femme d'un air taquin.  
-Hum…Tu verras. Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Entièrement, mais hem … Je n'ai même pas droit à un indice ?  
-Non, et inutile d'insister. Maintenant vas chercher ta veste s'il te plaît, on y va !

Sara fila dans la chambre, s'empara du vêtement, l'enfila et rejoignit Michael.

-Michael, rien qu'un indice, s'il te plaît !  
-N'insiste pas Sara, tu ne sauras rien du tout, conclut Michael en entraînant la jeune femme hors de l'appartement.

* * *

L'air était doux et embaumait des odeurs de l'été : l'herbe coupée, les effluves de nourriture qui provenaient des restaurants ouverts presque toute la nuit, les fleurs des parcs…

Les yeux clos, comme le voulait Michael, Sara se délectait de la sensation du vent sur son visage. La voiture roulait à vive allure, toutes vitres abaissées, et la jeune femme devait lutter pour ne pas briser la promesse faite à Michael de ne pas ouvrir ses yeux avant qu'il ne le lui dise.

Après un bon quart d'heure, la voiture ralentit, puis s'arrêta totalement. Sara entendit la portière de Michael claquer, puis, après un court instant, la sienne s'ouvrir. La main du jeune homme se glissa dans la sienne et il l'attira vers lui.

Un nouveau claquement, puis un murmure dans son oreille : « Ne bouge pas. » Après quelques secondes, le bruit caractéristique du coffre qu'on referme, puis son bras, autour de sa taille. Elle fut entraînée elle ne sut trop où.

Autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Juste une légère brise, qui sifflait dans ses oreilles, et le bruit de leur pas.

Elle perçut un changement sous ses chaussures, et elle devina qu'elle marchait sur de l'herbe. Après encore quelques mètres, Michael s'arrêta, lui murmura à nouveau de ne pas bouger.

-Je ne peux pas aller bien loin les yeux fermés, protesta-t-elle en souriant.

Elle perçut le rire de Michael un peu plus loin, tenta de deviner ce qu'il tramait mais renonça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara sentit Michael tout près d'elle, puis ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lorsque Michael s'écarta, il lui murmura d'ouvrir les yeux.

Il se délecta de l'expression stupéfaite et incrédule qui se peignit sur le visage de Sara. Elle avança vers la couverture et mis une main sur sa bouche, tant ce pique-nique improvisé la prenait de court, puis elle se tourna vers Michael mais resta muette, ne sachant comment le remercier.

-J'aurais dû prévoir que ça te rendrait muette, plaisanta Michael en prenant un air faussement soucieux. On aurait dû rester à l'appartement, j'aurais commandé chinois et …

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres alors que Sara trouva une façon silencieuse de lui signifier sa reconnaissance : ses lèvres s'emparèrent de celle du jeune homme, ses mains passèrent outre le tissu de la veste et du pull pour se glisser vers ses reins et soudain, la fraîcheur de cette fin de journée retrouva un peu de la chaleur qui avait écrasée la ville quelques heures auparavant.

-Si tu continues, ce pique-nique n'aura jamais lieu, dit Michael dans un souffle alors que Sara se blottit dans ses bras et caressait son dos.

Elle émit un petit rire et laissa le jeune homme l'entraîner sur la couverture. Elle s'y laissa tomber, et observa Michael sortir une bouteille de vin blanc d'un panier en osier. _« Alsace Muscat »_, put-elle lire sur l'étiquette.

-Un vin français, la renseigna Michael. D'Alsace, dans l'Est de la France, plus précisément.  
-Je vois que Monsieur s'y connaît, le taquina Sara.  
-Tu ne sais pas tout de moi, rétorqua-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

La jeune femme sourit alors que le liquide blanc coulait dans son verre. Il se servit ensuite et il leva l'objet, comme pour porter un toast.

-A ce pique-nique, et à cette merveilleuse soirée.

Sara l'imita et ils burent, chacun ayant le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Elle apprécia le fruité et la légèreté du vin, il savoura le simple fait de se trouver là, les yeux noyés dans le regard de Sara.

Les derniers rayons du soleil faisaient danser des reflets aubruns dans les cheveux de Sara, qui dégustait un riz cantonais et des pilons de poulets. Michael avait déjà terminé, et il la contemplait, alors qu'entre deux bouchées elle lui contait la merveilleuse journée qu'elle avait passée, enfermée dans un appartement qui s'apparentait plus à un four. Il détaillait chaque parcelle de son visage, ses yeux qui s'étaient allumés d'une lueur rieuse, ses cheveux qui flottaient sous la brise, sa bouche qu'il avait envie d'embrasser …

-Je ne t'ai même pas demandé où nous nous trouvions.

Michael sortit de sa contemplation et embrassa le paysage du regard.

-Arlington Heights, dans le North School Park.  
-Vraiment Michael, je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné l'idée de ce pique-nique ?  
-Hum … J'ai pensé que peut-être tu en aurais assez de manger dans la chaleur du four qu'est l'appartement en ce moment. Alors je me suis dit « Pourquoi ne pas emmener Sara manger dehors » ?  
-Tu es imprévisible.  
-Moi ? Non. Seulement …

Michael prit l'assiette de Sara et la posa derrière lui.

-J'aime …

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme.

-Te voir sourire comme tu le fais maintenant.

Elle s'allongea et Michael se glissa au-dessus d'elle. Il céda à l'envie grandissante de sceller ses lèvres à celle de la jeune femme, mais, comme chaque fois qu'ils échangeaient un baiser, ils ressentirent l'envie d'aller plus loin. Seulement un parc en plein centre ville, même quasiment vide, n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour laisser libre cours à leur désir … Michael s'allongea à côté de Sara et elle se blottit contre lui.

-Et dire que cette soirée est déjà presque terminée, soupira Sara, les yeux accrochés aux nuages rougeoyant du ciel embrasé par le coucher de soleil.  
-Non, je ne dirai pas ça, si j'étais toi.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, la nuit était déjà tombée. L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi, et c'est avec un frisson que Sara sortit de la voiture puis s'engouffra dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

La jeune femme inséra la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte et étendit le bras pour allumer la lumière de l'entrée, mais Michael lui prit la main avant qu'elle n'arrive à l'interrupteur.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais ?

Il tourna le verrou de la porte, se débarrassa de son manteau, aida Sara à retirer le sien puis saisit ses lèvres, tout en l'entraînant vers la chambre. Là, il la laissait seule dans l'obscurité, s'empara d'une boîte d'allumettes sur sa table de chevet et en gratta une. La flamme éclaira un instant le visage de Michael, avant qu'il n'allume une, puis deux, puis trois bougies. Cinq autres vinrent éclairer la chambre, éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Sara comprit alors que le jeune homme avait tout manigancé. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à la perspective de cette soirée qui s'annonçait. Il pouvait être imprévisible lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Une agréable sensation d'inconnu naquit en elle, un peu comme lorsqu'on regarde un bon film et que l'on a aucune idée de la façon dont il va se terminer. Un mélange d'excitation, de fébrilité et d'impatience.

Michael revint vers Sara, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira tout contre lui.

-Je vais te faire passer une soirée mémorable, Sara.  
-Vraiment ? Sourit-elle, un peu pour le provoquer.  
-Vraiment.

Il glissa ses mains sous le débardeur de la jeune femme, caressa ses reins puis remonta vers son dos et retira le vêtement qu'il laissa tomber à terre. Il releva les cheveux de Sara pour faire courir ses lèvres sur sa nuque, sur sa joue, puis dans son cou et sur son épaule. Un frisson de plaisir la parcourut et elle retint mal un gémissement.

Quelques fois, Sara s'effrayait de l'emprise que Michael avait sur elle. Il suffisait d'un baiser, un seul, pour lui faire perdre la tête. Et telle que la soirée s'annonçait, elle n'avait pas fini de la perdre …

Le jeune homme menait la danse. Il joua un instant avec une des bretelles de son soutien-gorge, fit courir ses doigts à la naissance de sa poitrine, puis descendit plus bas et déboutonna son pantalon. Ils bougèrent à l'unisson jusqu'au lit, Sara s'y assit puis recula, attira Michael qui vint s'allonger au-dessus d'elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration, Michael scella de nouveau ses lèvres aux siennes, et alors que leurs langues se rencontrèrent, il lui retira tant bien que mal son jean, puis vint se nicher entre ses cuisses. La jeune femme se cambra pour coller ses hanches contre le bassin de Michael, mais, bientôt à bout de souffle, elle se laissa retomber sur le lit.

-Tu vas me tuer, souffla-t-elle en souriant.  
-Attends, tu n'as encore rien vu …

Ses lèvres partirent à l'assaut de son cou, descendirent vers sa poitrine puis plus bas, vers son ventre. Il y déposa de minuscules baisers, et Sara sentit une onde de chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps.

Michael ne comptait pas s'arrêter là : il descendit plus bas, insinua ses doigts sous le tissu de la culotte de la jeune femme, tout en continuant de la torturer avec ses baisers, toujours plus langoureux.

Et plus il descendait, et plus la respiration de Sara devenait laborieuse. La chaleur se fit de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus forte, elle ferma les yeux sous les vagues de plaisir qui l'assaillaient et se tortilla pour signifier à Michael qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Mais le jeune homme lui avait promis une soirée mémorable, et il n'envisageait pas de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Une de ces mains se posa sur une des cuisses de Sara tandis qu'il remonta lentement vers son visage. Il ancra son regard dans le sien alors que ses doigts traçaient des cercles concentriques sur sa peau.

Le sentir contre elle, entre ses jambes, sentir son souffle sur sa bouche, ses doigts qui frôlaient dangereusement son intimité, son corps écrasant délicieusement le sien … La respiration anarchique, le corps en sueur, Sara gémit alors qu'il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres.

-Bon sang Michael... souffla-t-elle en détournant la tête pour mettre fin au baiser.  
-Mmm ? Murmura-t-il, le visage enfoui dans son cou.  
-Arrêtes ça …

Elle déboutonna le pantalon du jeune homme, lui retira prestement son T-shirt, et Michael acheva le travail en envoyant valser le pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle pensa, naïvement, il faut l'avouer, que Michael allait mettre fin à son supplice, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il pesa un peu plus sur Sara, se nicha un peu plus entre ses cuisses et ses lèvres repartirent à l'assaut de son visage.

Son front, ses yeux, son nez, et enfin sa bouche … Il n'omit aucune parcelle de chair. Sous lui, les yeux clos, une main sur la nuque du jeune homme et l'autre sur ses reins, Sara tentait de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle l'entendait résonner jusque dans ses tempes ; la chaleur dans son corps était telle qu'elle crut que son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Elle respirait difficilement, laborieusement, et les vagues de plaisir provoquées par Michael qui bougeait presque imperceptiblement contre elle n'arrangeait pas les choses …

Il cessa de l'embrasser, elle ouvrit les yeux et se noya dans ceux de Michael. Et enfin, il consentit à lui donner ce qu'elle attendait.

La culotte de la jeune femme atterrit sur le sol, bientôt rejoint par le boxer de Michael. En un coup de rein, il fut en elle.

* * *

La fenêtre était ouverte, les volets baissés à moitié et les rideaux flottaient sous une légère brise. L'air s'était chargé d'humidité et un peu rafraîchi, il amenait avec lui des odeurs de pluie.

Sara émergea lentement du sommeil et jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Huit heures. La déception déferla sur elle alors qu'elle sortit tout à fait du sommeil. Michael était déjà parti, et la perspective de passer une journée de plus seule ne lui donna pas envie de se lever, mais plutôt de se rendormir pour que le temps passe plus vite.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, puis un torrent de pluie s'abattit sur la ville. Le rideau fut soulevé par une bourrasque de vent, et Sara se blottit un peu plus sous les draps. La chaleur du lit lui procura une agréable sensation de bien-être et de confort, alors que dehors, les éléments se déchaînaient. La pluie inondait les trottoirs, le vent faisait se plier les arbres et contraignait les gens déjà dehors à courir se mettre à l'abri. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Sara soupira de satisfaction et ferma les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le sommeil engourdissait peu à peu son corps, une main se glissa sur sa cuisse, remonta vers sa hanche et s'immobilisa sur son ventre. La jeune femme tourna la tête et aperçut Michael, allongé près d'elle. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, puis dans son cou.

-J'ai pris une semaine de congés, murmura-t-il.


End file.
